Spider-Man Evolution
Spider-Man Evolution '''is a comic book series that taking place on Earth-9900. Peter Parker gains spider powers after a radioactive spider bites him on a field at his family company, Parker Industries. Peter becomes the amazing Spider-Man to fight crimes. Story Arcs With Great Powers Come With Great Responisibility (Issue 1-6) Plot Outline: While on a field trip at Parker Industries, teenage Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while during at Parker Industries. After That, Peter and the Parkers returns home and only discover that Peter has gained spider powers and becomes the Amazing Spider-Man. The next day, Peter discover that his Uncle Ben was killed by a serial killer named Dennis Carradine. Peter goes as Spider-Man to chase and kill him. After finding his uncle killer, Peter learns that "With great powers that that also come with great responisibility" and Peter decides to be a beloved hero. The next day, Peter goes on a date with Mary Jane on a Friday date. But, A man in a Scorpion-Suit who was a scientist at Parker Industries named MacDonald "Mac" Gargan and vow vengeance on Ben Parker for not saving his life and was thought to be dead 3 years ago. But, he only finds that Ben Parker was already killed and Peter goes as Spider-Man to faces his own supervillain. During the fight, Captain George Stacy saves Spidey's life from Scorpion before he can even kill him. Spider-Man punchs Scorpion in the face and Gargan goes to Ryker's Island. Spider-Man is now a beloved hero of New York City. Introduces: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Flash Thompson, Captain George Stacy, Liz Allen, Kenny Kong McFarlane, Richard Parker, Mary Parker, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May Parker, Uncle Ben Parker, Felicia Hardy, Norman Osborn, Emily Osborn, Billy Connors, Dr. Curt Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, John Jameson, Dennis Carradine, Dr. Otto Octavuis, MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion Villain: Dennis Carradine, Scorpion Locations: Parker Industries, New York City, Manhatten, Oscorp, Midtown High, Forest Hills Death: Uncle Ben Parker Double Troubles (Issues 7-11) Plot Outline: While on patrol, Spider-Man battles a man in a fishbowl on his head named Mysterio who challenges him to a duel to the death. Meanwhile at Parker Industries, May Parker and Otto Octavius decide to work on a project. During that, Spider-Man and Mysterio battle at Parker Industries. The two keep on fighting. During that, Mysterio accidently disrupts Otto's project. May and Spidey escapes, but Octavius was trapped. The two discover that Mysterio escaped and Otto's robotic arms was fused to his nervious system. Otto begins to attacks Spider-Man which he naming himself, Dr. Octopus. Octopus escapes and now, Spider-Man must stop his two new arch-enemies. While attempting to find them, Mysterio runs into Dr. Octopus. The two team-up and bet on killing Spider-Man. May created a suit which the suits are Big Time Spider Suits. Peter used the Big Time Teleportal Suit to fights both Doc Ock and Mysterio who are in Oscorp. Spidey Teleportal in Oscorp and fights the two villains. Spidey teleports them to Ryker's Island. Which Spidey shuts off Octavius' arms and punches both Mysterio and Ock in the face. Spidey Teleportal goes back to Parker Industries. Introduces: J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant, Robbie Robinson, Ned Leeds, Ben Unich, Phil Unich, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Dr. Octopus Villain: Mysterio, Dr. Octopus Locations: Parker Industries, Oscorp, Forest Hills, Queens, Ryker's Island Big Time Suit(s): Big Time Teleportal Suit Annual 1 Plot Outline: As life as Spider-Man is great for Peter Parker. He gets Gwen on a date, Meeting his guardian angel who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Jennifer Hathaway, Aunt May created another Big Time Spider Suit know as the Bug Time Stealth Suit. Peter and May decide to created more suits. But this will take a long time to make more. The next day, right after school, Peter goes as Spidey, but he encounters a man with gauntlets that can could emit sonic vibrations, a master of disguises and a russian hunter who team-up and plan to kill Spider-Man. Introduces: Po Hathaway, Jennifer Hathaway, Glony Grant, Mark Raxton, Liz Allen, Black Cat, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Chameleon, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter Villain: Shocker, Chameleon, Kraven The Hunter Locations: Parker Industries, Peter Parker's House, Manhatten, Midtown High, Hathaway's House, Forest Hills, Oscorp Big Time Suits(s): Big Time Steaht Suit Enter Electro (Issue 12-14)Category:Earth-9900Category:ComicsCategory:Comic SeriesCategory:Spider-Man Plot Outline: Spider-Man must stop a former Parker Industries scientist who gets electrokinetic powers and become insane with his powers. Spidey's aunt, May Parker created another Big Time Spider Suit to take Electro. The third Big Time Spider Suit know as the electricity-proof suit for Spidey to stop Electro from draining all the power in the city and the world. Introduces: Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro Villain: Electro Locations: Parker Industries, Midtown High, Queens, Daily Bugle, Ryker's Island Big Time Suit(s): Big Time Electro-Proof Suit Sandman (Issue 15-18) Plot Outline: After school, Peter goes as Spider-Man to go home. But encounters a man who seems like a normal bank robber. But he has sand powers and calls himself, the Sandman. Spidey and Sandman fight at the beach. Tomorrow, Peter tells his aunt about this. May lefts Peter to used the Big Time Teleportal Spider Suit, again to stop Sandman's reign of terror. Peter agees. The next day at the beach, Spidey fights the Sandman and teleports him to Parker Industires which May and the scientists promise to find him a cure. But Flint asks "There is no cure for '''ME!!!" Flint goes crazy and Spidey teleports him to The Vault which he meets Nick Fury who knows Spider-Man's secret identity which Sandman learns and the SHIELD agents use water to take down Marko and used a memory loss machine which makes Flint forget his learn Spider-Man's secret identity. Peter thanks Nick for stop Sandman and make him forget he know about his alter-ego. Spidey teleports back to Parker Industries. Introduces: Flint Marko/Sandman, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill Villain: Sandman Locations: Parker Industires, Midtown High, Peter Parker's House, The Vault, Queens Big Time Suit(s): Big Time Teleportal Suit Amazing Friends (Issue 19-25) Plot Outline: While on portal, Spider-Man battles his new foe, Speed Demon, who is a mutant that two fasts. Spidey tries to slow him down. But fails, until Iceman and Firestar, X-Men members, show ups and help Spidey to take down Speed Demon. After that, Spider-Man wonders if the three of thems will join together a team which Firestar kinda likes the idea and so does Iceman. They decides to call themselves, The Spider-Friends. The Next Day, Peter, Boddy and Angelica are chosen by Nick Fury, May Parker and Charlie Xavier to go on a mission to stop evil mutants named the Beetle and Scalphunter who are hired the Kingpin of crimes. The Spider-Friends goes to Fisk Industries and only discovers that Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin and sent Beetle and Scalphunter to destroy the Spider-Friends. The Spider-Friends defeated Beetle and Scalphunter by the powers of Teamwork. Spider-Man goes battling the Kingpin all by himself until Firestar and Iceman show ups and prove the whole world that he is the Kingpin by using video camare. Fisk goes to jail and vow revenge on the Spider-Friends. However, Beetle transform into an monsterious Beetle and attacks New York. The Spider-Friends to take down the monsterious Beetle and care him. Abner is not a mutant, anymore. But still a madman. Introduces: Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar, Abner Jenkins/Beetle, John Greycrow/Scalphunter, James Sanders/Speed Demon Villain: Kingpin, Beetle, Scalphunter, Speed Demon Locations: Manhatten, Peter Parker's House, Fisk Industries, Prison Green Goblin (Issue 26-30) Plot Outline: Norman Osborn is transform into the madman Green Goblin and plan to kills Spider-Man, Once and for all. Spider-Man and Harry are working on a care for Norman before it's two late. Introduces: Green Goblin Villain: Green Goblin Locations: Oscorp, Peter Parker's House, Daily Bugle, Queens, Manhatten, Centarl Park Big Time Suit(s): Big Time Teleportal Suit, Big Time Goblin-Buster Suit Six (31-33) Plot Outline: Dr. Octopus, Mysterio, Electro, Kraven the Hunter and Scorpion escapes from Ryker's Island with Chameleon's help. Than, they formed a alliance know as the Sinister Six. Will Spider-Man survive from the warith of the Sinister Six? Introduces: Sally Arvil Villain: Sinister Six (Dr. Octopus, Mysterio, Electro, Kraven the hunter, Scorpion, Chameleon) Locations: Ryker's Island, Manhatten, Peter Parker's House, Parker Industries, Queens Big Time Suit(s): Big Time Electro-Proof Suit (Being control), Big Time Teleportal Suit (Being Control) Annual 2 Plot Outline: Abner Jenkins begin the Beetle, again by created an high-tech beetle suit. Spider-Man battles The Beetle. But fails. The next day, Spidey battles The Boomerang. Spider-Man defeat Bommerang. Two days later, Spider-Man battles the combine forces of the Beetle and the Boomerang. Spider-Man must defeat thems. Introduces: Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang Villain: Beetle, Boomerang Locations: Manhatten, New York City, Queens, Ryker's Island Venom (34-39) Plot Outline: Introduces: Eddie Brock/Venom Villain: Venom, Kingpin, Enforcers Locations: Parker Industries, New York City, Central Park, Queens, Manhatten, Daily Bugle, Forest Hills, Peter Parker's House The Spoiler (40) Plot Outline: While on portal, Spider-Man sees a man know as the Spoiler who robbing a bank with three other bank robbers. Spider-Man stop the three robbers and the Spoiler goes away. The next day, Spidey saws a rubber glove sandwish which leads to the Spoiler and Spidey find and battles the Spoiler. Spider-Man wins a fight with Spoiler and web him ups for the polices. Introduces: Dexter Pointdexter/Spoiler Villain: Spoiler, Bank Robbers Locations: New York City, Central Park, Queens The Iron Spider (41-42) Plot Outline: Introduces: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Arthur Parks/Living Laser Villain: Living Laser Locations: New York City, Stark Industries, Queens Venom Back! (43-47) Plot Outline: Spider-Man discovers that his greatest arch-enemy, Venom is back and this time, his plan on killing everyones his loves and care about. Will Spidey stop this madness, once and for all? Meanwhile, Aunt May, Gwen and MJ both know aobut Spider-Man's identity and try to keep its a secret from Venom. Introduces: N/A Villain: Bank Robbers, Venom, Electro Locations: New York City, Queens, Manhatten, Daily Bugle, Peter Parker's House, Parker Industries The Secrets of the Parker Family (48-55) Plot Outline: Spider-Man must find the true secrets of what happens to his parents which his begins his greatest adventure of all. Introduces: Villain: Locations: Molten Rages! (56-57) Plot Outline: Introduces: Mark Raxton/Molten Man Villain: Molten Man Locations: Characters Spider-Man (Earth-516).jpeg Will-Marko.jpg Vulture.png Electro-.jpg Category:Billy2009 Category:Unfinished